The Tournament
by Motifa
Summary: A criminal organization is holding a tournament of skilled combatants. Lara croft is captured while in eastern Europe and is forced to participate while meeting someone whom she'd have to learn to trust. A man named Nathan Drake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used, their ownership goes to their respective authors. This is just a fan fiction and doesn't reflect the published works of the characters used.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rude Awakenings

* * *

In a small misty village somewhere in Eastern Europe, Lara Croft lay in her bed fast asleep dreaming about a warm beach somewhere in the South Pacific. She could feel the cool ocean breeze in her hair flowing and the smell of the crisp ocean air fill her lungs with a soft palette of sea salt on her tongue as she inhaled. Suddenly as she felt herself smile, she was abruptly interrupted by a persistent beeping. Opening her eyes she was greeted by the cold dark reality that she was no where near the beach or any place warm for that matter. "Bloody hell..." she softly remarked.

The alarm kept beeping from across the room as it would reveal 5:00 AM had just pasted moments ago. Lara would pull the covers off her body to a stark reminder of just how cold it was at that time in the morning in the Autumn weather of the Eastern Block. A small backpack lay open with little bits of stuff Lara had brought with her. She hadn't planned to vacation here. Bringing only the things she needed. As she walked over to the alarm clock in nothing but panties and an undershirt tank top. The alarm would feel cold in her hand as she pressed the button to make it stop beeping.

Lara gave a slight sigh, "When this over, I know where I'll be going. I'm sure Winston doesn't mind having the house to himself a little longer." A slight smile would surprise Lara as she hadn't realized how much the thought of the South Pacific had become a new thing for her yet again. Looking over at the empty room she was in. It wasn't much to look at and the grey skies outside would reveal today would probably be dark and gloomy just like London always was. Lara felt better when she reflected on the fact that she wasn't in London. The adventurer in Lara had always wanted to go to new places and her need for excitement brought her to push herself even further after every place she had visited.

When she thought about being back at home, all she could think about where the obscene messages and invites for luncheons and socials she'd nothing to do with. Former family friends and colleagues from University whom wished Lara to grace them with her presence, only to know they more than likely gossiped about her behind her back and hadn't much nice things to say about her. If anything more often than not, these people would have something in mind, whether it was for her to give them a financial favor or to steal any ideas she might have had on any archaeological finds that were recently announced for use in their paper. It was usually always the same mettle as before. The kind of thing, she wanted to distance herself from.

After washing up, dressing and packing up her things. She put her backpack over her shoulder and proceeded to leave. Lara had walked down 3 flights of stairs before reaching the ground floor. She would reach the reception and would slip the key along the counter. The receptionist had been reading something while feeling around for the key not bothering to look at Lara, waving their hand to leave, "Da. Blagodarya vi za tova da ostanem. Shte se vidim otnovo po nyakoe vreme". Lara wasn't very knowledgeable on the Bulgarian language but understood the gist of what the receptionist was saying. When she got outside, the mist in the air had dropped the temperature down by 5 more degrees. Though there wasn't any wind. She was thankful for that.

Now making her way along a cobblestone path towards the train station in town. She was a few stops away from her destination which wasn't any real habitation but a road leading to an obscure part of Bulgaria. If her Intel was right, there was ruins that hadn't been properly excavated and Lara had read about legends in that area dating back centuries of an old king's rich claim of fortune long hidden and lost among a city now gone from written history. Only legends spoke of it and Lara was determined to find it before anyone else could. It was a test to her, a challenge, a calling. An hour or two had passed as Lara had already gotten on the Train headed for the trail she was about to embark on.

In that time passed, Lara had cautiously tried to keep an eye out for everyone around her. The area wasn't necessarily safe and she knew to take precaution hearing of the horrors of train theft and killings in the eastern block knowing woman were usually a target. It would be another 40 minutes before their stop, a group of men would start to stalk the train cars from Lara's view. She watched as the hooligans had started to rummage through some of the passengers luggage in front of them while their owners had watched them in peril. Lara tried not to become concerned but it was clear that the train had absolutely no security on board. This was the price of regions hostility and danger associated with the ongoing conflicts in the region. It was something Lara had prepared for but she hadn't known that so many people unable to flee the region go about their lives despite the dangers. The men had just finished in their current car and were on their way into the one Lara was in. The people inside the car with her were silent. Only the sounds of turmoil in the next car could be heard as everyone was dead silent in order to hear what was going on.

Lara had been eyeing the events as they unfolded and started to look around for anything really. She wasn't quite sure what she should do but the fear and adrenaline in her was helping to keep her ideas flowing. There was about five of them. Maybe one or two more but from where she was sitting she wasn't entirely sure. The men had just robbed almost everyone in the car or rummaged through their stuff picking only the things that had interested them. The car door slide open as crying and whimpering could be heard from the next car over. Lara closed here eyes and took a deep breath preparing herself for what might happen. A sense of calm washed over her as she followed the sound of the men's footsteps as they walked inside. A 6 foot tall, bald man had walked in with slow footsteps. He would stare at everyone as they stared back in horror. Two more men followed him as they would also start to intimidate those around them.

Lara eyes opened as the man was now half way through the car, She stared at the man all the while the silence in the air was as tense as ever. The cries would now fill the air from across the car as pillaging started to ensue. A woman would cry out as her belongings were now on the floor as she tried to plea to them to stop. It was to no avail. Lara had wanted to help but wasn't sure if more men would emerge from the other cars ahead. The man had stopped beside her and stared. Lara looked up at him as he remained standing staring down at her. Lara then noticed he wasn't necessarily staring at her but at her breasts. Disgust filled Lara as she looked into the window avoiding eye contact as the man molested her with his eyes. He then asked, "Are you American?" in a broken European accent. Lara hadn't replied, though her clothing would reveal she wasn't from the region. "Are you American?" he'd ask again. Lara replied finally, "No. I'm English." The man would continue to stare at her. "You lie!" the man motioned his hand over to the others, "I have found the American". Lara would remain quiet as she slowly edged the backpack into her hands. She wasn't actually staring out the window, she was staring into the reflection watching everyone and preparing her next move.

As the men walked over, Lara had slowly zipped down the side of her backpack to allow herself to reach inside. She did it very slowly so the man staring wouldn't notice her completely. Lara though slightly unorganized had always knew where she kept her Knife just in case she needed it. It wasn't much but in this situation it was better than nothing. She also had to question whom the American it was these men seemed to be after. The men would be near them any second as Lara had her hand on the knife now. In a very quick motion she'd unbutton it's strap and pushed the knife out of it's sheath with her hand as was about to make her move. The man would grab her arm, "You come with me!" Yanking her in a swift and abrupt motion.

Lara pulled out her knife and stabbed the man's arm. "Like bloody hell I am!" with her hand on the knife as it impaled both the arm and the seat next to her. She used her free hand to swiftly lean back and thrust her palm up at the man's face, going for his nose. All she could make out was a thick snap that had a nice ring to it. The man quickly grabbed his nose with his free hand as Lara pulled the knife out of his arm. She would push him out of her way as the next few men would run at her. Lara had but mere seconds to react to them. The man would go to punch her face as she motioned out of the way. She could feel the air of his punch against her face knowing damn well she had almost gotten hit but wouldn't have time to care. She had thrust her knife upward at the man going for his chest, the next moment all she could feel is the wetness of his blood on her hands as she clenched the knife and repeated the motion until the man went limp pushing him off her as he leaned in while his heart gave out. Pushing him to the side as he now lay dead.

The other man having seen what had just happened would go for a gun in his jacket. Lara was roughly a yard or two away and wasn't able to run towards him in time and in a quick motion had switched the knife's position in her hand as she now held the blade and threw it at the man whom was about to shoot her to death. The blade had traveled in the air as the man was in the midst of grabbing his gun. He didn't react in time as the blade pierced his body. A slight groan would be heard as he fell into the seat beside him and fell to the ground trying to support himself with the chair but it was clear he was dying. Lara knew the others were about to shoot her and she quickly ran up and grabbed the gun from the other man. Ducking down into the seat booth as she'd ignored the dying man. Lara held the gun, it wasn't one she'd used before but her training with guns was enough to keep her going. A bullet would puncture the seat she was hiding behind as Lara leaned into the seat even more. "Fuck!", Lara would hold the gun up and fire a few blind shots. She knew there was people on the train still, but it was the only way she could get them to fire back at her, using the gunshots they fired to get an idea of where they were standing.

She then used what little moments she had to peek out and fire a well aimed shot at one of the attackers. It would hit his shoulder as the man would talk to the others in Bulgarian. Lara could only make out some of what they were saying but it would appear they weren't going to let her live now that they found her. Lara was running out of ammo and wasn't prepared to make any more random shots. She had to become more calculating and got down on her knees and pushed her head down into the floor to look under the seats to know where exactly these men were standing. There was only three of them left. Lara realized she had the perfect opening and the others hadn't noticed it yet. She then lay on the floor and curled up a little, positioning herself for easy firing. She was now sideways on the floor staring at the feet and legs of those shooting at her. One of the men started to walk over to her position as they figured she was now too scared to shoot. They were dead wrong as she then fired a shot into the ankle of the man walking towards her. She then quickly took two more shots at the ankles of the other two men.

This would keep them immobile giving her some time to breath. Getting back up she then stood up and pointed her gun at the man on the floor in the aisle. Taking a shot at his head and then walking closer. She would take his gun from him when she got close enough and would now point both guns in the same direction. Lara took a chance and would now run and jump aiming herself and her guns at the men hiding behind the seats she'd shot them at. They weren't prepared for her and she put the rest of her bullets into them as she hit the floor knowing it would hurt but it was survival after all. Letting out a yell as she fired at the two men in mid-air. They now lay dead as she breathed heavily both shaken and hurting from the sideways jump. When it was all over she'd looked over to see if anyone else was injured. Though the people inside the car were both scared and hiding. No one seemed to be completely hurt. Though one or two the people inside the car had gotten shot accidentally through the crossfire. It wouldn't be anything severe.

Lara had quickly got up and went back for her backpack. She knew she had to get off the train and it wasn't due to stop for few minutes. She also didn't want to be on train when it had stopped, knowing damn well there would be more men waiting for her. She did what she could to recover more ammo from the other men and left filling her backpack in what little time she had. Making her way through the train, she would now in the next car with private quarters. Lara tried to open every door she could until one finally opened. These private quarters were a bit overpriced and Lara's credit cards were void in the region. She didn't care so much but now wasn't the time for her to be thinking of this. She closed the door behind her and locked it as she now inspected the window. The windows were the type that didn't open and were made just to give a view of the outside. She could hear the men whom were searching for her walk by while speaking to one another. She wasn't scared but was a bit concerned that they would find the others soon after. Lara then made a choice and held her guns out at the window.

She waited for a moment giving enough time for the others to go into the next train car. Taking a few shots into the window she ran and leap through the window smashing through it as it made a loud noise alerting the others. Lara crashed through shards of glass as went into a roll from the speed of the train. It was a crazy thing to do but Lara wasn't without much options, she took what little chance she had and went with it. It worked and now Lara was free from the Train. The others wouldn't be far behind her but the train still in motion bought her some time. Watching the train move on from where she was gave her a sense of relief as she ran into the wilderness. The only place she could think to go was the ruins she was already headed for.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used, their ownership goes to their respective authors. This is just a fan fiction and doesn't reflect the published works of the characters used.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Failed Escape

* * *

Nathan Drake sat alone on a train that started to dampen as rain water started to seep into the cabin he was sitting in.

"Great, Just great.", Nathan thought, "Now I'll have to run in the rain and now I'll have to freeze while I try to make my getaway from the men whom are chasing me. What more do I have to endure? At least this isn't as bad as the typhoon I had to face in Thailand."

The last thing Nate would have wanted more was to be finally found by the men whom he'd stolen from. What was to be the usual business deal gone down, he'd find them the artifact they were searching for. They'd hand him the money. He'd be on his way. That isn't what happened.

Nathan had stolen the artifact he'd already been paid to find. Feeling it was worth more than what he was previously offered to find it for. Now there was already a team of trackers send to retrieve the artifact he'd been carrying since yesterday. Although it seemed interesting to note that after the first day. Their orders changed to retrieve Nathan instead of kill him and taking the artifact.

A door would open to the train breaking Nathan from his deep thought. He tried not to look but would steal a brief glance. Two henchmen would be standing in the doorway searching around before walking inside.

"Shit. Now this?", Nathan thought to himself. Taking a moment Nathan would think about what he would do when he got questioned. "No, this isn't what it looks like", "Yes. This isn't what your looking for", "This is not the object you seek", everything Nate could come up with was useless. They would immediately know what he was carrying and he would immediately have to give up his precious cargo. Not wanting to wait for them to question him. He would get up and start to walk in the opposite direction being very casual about things.

It would take long before the two men whom were searching for him to notice that he was walking away. Saying something aloud in their bulgarian language that he is getting away.

Nate could hear them yell at him to stop but ignored them and started running. To his surprise, when he'd gotten to the door to the other train cart someone was already opening the door. It was obviously another henchmen whom knew what Nate looked like as he was going for his gun. Nathan had immediately swung a punch at him. Hoping to take him down before he even could grab his gun out. The henchmen would dodge his punch and the two would struggle with each other as Nate push the henchmen into the other train cart.

* * *

The two had wrestled until Nate had shot the henchmen. It made such a commotion it wasn't hard for the other henchmen to know where the trouble was. It wasn't before long that Nathan Drake had found himself inside a cell underground where a couple of other 'contestants' were located.

Now unarmed and a bit battered. Nathan would sit down amongst the few whom were jailed beside him. A motley crew whom he had no trust in, whatsoever.

The few hadn't any real trustworthy attributes to begin with. Most were dingy already with worn out clothing. Some with scars and were also appeared to be bruised up from clashes they had endured. It made Nathan wonder about what exactly was going on. As he had noticed these other few whom were jailed beside him weren't of the usual bunch.

These were actual treasure hunters as himself. Some if not, were mercenaries whom seemed to be very veteran to this whole ordeal. Although he had only noticed it as those whom seemed to know what was going on had been doing their own sort of business. Slicing of throats of some unsuspecting persons.

It seemed rather heartless and even horrible of such a thing, if not entirely corrupt and seedy but this wasn't a comfortable surrounding. This seemed to be hell. Something was well off. Nathan didn't need much to realize that he was in dire need to get out of where he was.

Then it happened. A woman would be seen struggling as she was put inside the cell across from him. Nathan would eye the woman as she struggled. A nice set of double D's, shapely hips, a small torso. Everything Nathan had dreamed of but only could see in a magazine. He just wasn't sure why such a woman would be incarcerated as he was. Just who was she. Nathan had then gone closer to get a proper look at the woman. The men having felt their way about the woman as she struggled and kicked them about with extreme prejudice.

Had shown them her disdain for such treatment but was given no more than a mere blow to the face as she'd scowled with pain but only to look back and spit with blood from her teeth.

"Get lost! Ah've already given you all I can. Now leave me be!", the mysterious woman had yelled to them. The men had wiped his face and laughed as he mentioned back to his mate about woman being nothing more than mere housewives. As he slapped her and demanded she learn her place but in the foreign tongue of the region they were in. Bulgaria.

It wasn't before long that Nathan had finally had time alone with the mysterious woman to learn her name.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Nathan tried to get the woman's attention.

"Hey! I'm trying to say something to you. Won't you say something.", Nate had tried but the woman seemed reluctant to say anything back to him.

"What!?", the woman finally scowled. Looking cautiously towards the other man whom seemed to be grabbing her attention.

"I'm just wondering who you are. My name is Nathan. Nathan Drake. What's yours?", the man seemed to smile as he would introduce himself.

"What worth is it of you to learn my name. I care not of yours. Now stop asking!", The woman would seem a bit pissed by the previous happening.

"That isn't anyway to treat a kind stranger is it?", Nathan would try to sway the woman's interest. Although it would seem as though. She wouldn't have no relish for it.

"Piss off!", Lara demanded.

"I'm just trying to learn your name. That's all. Maybe we could be friends.", Nathan would reply politely.

"Why on earth would I want to be friends with you! Do you not know how much trouble I've been in…. Ugh. I can't even explain what I've….", Lara would shake her head at the immense feeling of hatred she had right now.

"Just leave me alone!", Lara would demand again.

"Alright but if you change your mind. I'm right here.", Nathan would reply again politely. He didn't try to make Lara like him. He was a bit more sauve than that. His approach would be for her to like him by trust. It would take time.

* * *

Night would fall as Lara would fall asleep inside the cell she was in alone. Across from the men whom were in the cell with Nathan.

Her dream would be vivid. Her head would be tossing and turning as she'd murmur something illegible. In her dream, she'd see herself in painted tribal paint, full bodied, nearly fully naked. Tied to a binding as fire was set about her. She would scream to no avail. Feeling herself break out into a full sweat as she collapsed under the full set of a panic attack that left her fully weakened and strained of vocal range. All she could remember shortly after was passing out.

When Lara had awoken, still inside her dream state. Lara was holding a spear with blood all over her body. How she managed to escape or how she got away was a complete mystery to her. It would appear adrenaline had taken full affect upon her. She wasn't entirely sure of everything but all she could see was her arm holding the spear as she blinked and actually woken. Full of sweat. Panting with the need for air. The dream was so vivid but it wasn't a dream at all. It had actually happened and it was a physical memory that still haunted Lara. Even to this day.

The day Lara had crashed landed with her parents many years ago. Forcing her to flee from a cannibal tribe that tried to eat her alive. She found her way to safety by coming across a band of drug smugglers. They were prepared to sell her into slavery before Lara had managed to bribe them to bring her to civilized society.

Feeling herself pant for air would remind her of the danger she had endured and how this current predicament she was in. Didn't amount to anything she'd been through already.

Lara sat up and would ascertain her surroundings. Seeing Nathan drake in the cell across from her. She would start to throw pebbles at him. Hoping to wake him. Eventually after a few pebbles had been thrown. Nathan would finally awaken.

"What!"

A few more pebbles would hit the back of his head.

"What is it! I'm not done yet! Just a few more minutes!"

Nathan would swipe away the pebble landing on him and didn't seem to realize what was going on fully.

Finally a rock would hit the back of his head as it made a slightly loud 'thump' noise. Lara could be heard holding her mouth and laughing while trying to keep it quiet. Nathan finally opened up his eyes. Blinking. Waking from his sleep. Feeling the numbing pain of the rock that had been thrown.

"What is it with you!?", Nathan would sit up. Angered by his head being sore. He'd look at the men sleeping nearby while shrugging feeling the effects of his sleep wearing off.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. I just needed someone to talk to. I think if you can be trusted. Than we should vow to work together. I see your obviously not here by choice nor is anyone one of us. Although that could be questionable.", Lara would quickly eye the other cells nearby as she heard someone awake alongside her but wasn't sure whom as the cell was on her side of the wall.

Nathan sat and listened while trying to keep his voice down, "You know, I just don't think your really that sorry. That really hurt." rubs the back of his head.

Lara would reply in whispertone as she was also trying to keep her voice down. Leaning into the bars keeping her bound to her cell. "I truly am. I mean it. Look!", Lara would push up against the bars putting her chest in clear view and would put her index finger up onto her breasts where her cleavage would be. For a very short moment, she'd do the one thing she normally wouldn't do for any man. She push her shirt down to reveal her cleavage a bit more. Then letting go so it wasn't visible as much.

"Wha~! Again! That was too short. I didn't get to see. It's dark in here.", Nathan would seem wide awake now as he eyes Lara's shirt awaiting the sight of her cleavage again but with more attention in his effort.

Lara sighed and did the same action again. "I hope you had a good look. I don't plan on doing that again." She'd say still in whispertone while giving a slightly sarcastic tone taking a moment to look away down the hall of the cell to see if anyone was coming toward them.

"Yeah. I uh... Thanks.", Nathan would smile, "So what was your name again? I think you forgot to tell me."

"My name is Lara Croft. I'm an archaeologist based out of England.", Lara would be staring at Nathan now. As the two shared a stare of one another.

Nathan stared at her squinting his eyes to get a better look at her. He would seem to know her by something else but couldn't quite place it. Nathan had taken a moment to say something but when he knew what he remembered seeing Lara from he'd spoken, "You look familiar somehow. Weren't you on the cover of National Geographic? Having taken down Bigfoot?"

"That was me!", Lara had said, "It was a few years ago." It would seem that her reputation had preceded her. Lara hadn't given it much thought but it was something was rather fond of.

"Then why are you here? Why didn't you just kill the men who took you here?", Nathan would question.

"They had taken me by surprise. Bigfoot was hardly the amount of intelligence these men seemed to put forth to...", Lara had stopped herself as she paused.

There would be a commotion nearby, it would sound as though they were letting in more people to the cells. This time it would sound like woman were being brought in. Lara would see two more woman being put in her cell. She had her back against the wall as she'd taken the time to sit back and act like nothing was suspicious. Nathan had leaned back and pretended to be awoken by the noise. It was time they had stopped their conversation as these woman weren't likely to fall asleep anytime soon. Lara shared a stare with Nathan before deciding to go back to sleep or at least lay down. It would be a few hours til' daylight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tomb Raider or Uncharted characters used, their ownership goes to their respective authors. This is just a fan fiction and doesn't reflect the original published works.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Warm Breeze

* * *

Lara hadn't slept much during the night. Aside from giving a few stares at the new arrivals. She hadn't said anything to them. Opting instead to sit up against a wall and pretend to doze off. She kept one eye open as she stared at both woman whom were admitted into the cell with her. It would seem that only one of the two new arrivals wasn't really too much of a concern for her. Although for the one she was concerned about. She had kept her suspicions as the woman in question had been sleeping staring directly at Lara the entire time. It seemed a bit off and only caused Lara to continue to distrust toward whomever this new woman may have been. While the other woman whom was with them started snoring. Finally after enough paranoia, she'd decided to finally let go and allow herself to catch whatever few hours of sleep she could. It would be morning soon and she knew she wanted to at least be slightly rested before whatever was about to happen.

In the morning, Nathan had woken up on the cold floor feeling his sleep wasn't very comfortable as the ground wasn't accommodating. The air however had a slight warmth moisture to it. It had blown brief moments of warm air towards them ever so often. It was one of those warm breezes that awoke Drake. He would sit up and look around at the other inmates whom were also in the process of waking. Glancing over he'd see Lara in the cell across from him as she was already awake and preparing herself for the day. To his surprise, Lara wasn't wearing much clothing anymore. It appeared she had taken off her pants and sweater she had worn the night before. As she was rolling up the thermal underwear she had on underneath up along her thighs as they became a pair of body conforming short shorts made completely of stretch fabric.

Nathan drew closer and held onto the bars of the cell as he stared, "Lara, what are you wearing?". With her back turned to Nathan, Lara had heard him and would turn to look over at him as her braid flipped over her shoulder. She drew closer to the bars of her own cell while looking a bit tired still as she stared over at Nathan. "I've decided to make myself a bit more comfortable. So I decided to strip down to what I had on underneath. My other clothing had bits of glass shards on them which wasn't very comfortable. Besides, there's a warm breeze in here. I think there is a hot spring somewhere deep inside these tunnels. I might try to find it if I get a chance. Might be the only way to keep clean in here." Lara would hold onto the bars and look in the direction of the warm air. Curious as to what they'll see when their let out of their cells.

Nathan wasn't fully aware Lara also had a smaller tank top underneath her clothing. It was strange to see Lara so bare from what she had on earlier. Although he agreed that the air would probably get warmer as they were lead deeper into the tunnels that they were in. Catching sight of Lara's stare in the direction of the warm breeze. He would also take a glance over at whatever it was that was in that direction. Seeing nothing but more cells with people awaiting release from their captivity. Lara turned and went to do her own thing for the time being. As the other woman in her cell were also awake as well and she didn't feel like keeping her back turned to them for too long.

Both woman were about finished getting ready. The one who was snoring had done what Lara had and put on some cut off jean shorts. Which were about as short as Lara's shorts were. With a white lacy tank top with some flat shoes. She also happened to have red hair that was done up with a pin. While the other woman whom Lara hadn't trusted too much, had taken off her coat to reveal a red leather vest. With some grey pants and boots. Her hair was dark like Lara's hair but wasn't done up in anyway and was naturally straightened done to her shoulders. Lara wasn't sure what to think of them and was hesitant to say anything to them still. Finally the girl with the cutoff shorts would look over at Lara, "Hey there, The names Mary Anne. It's nice to meet ya.", it would appear Mary Anne had a thick southern accent. Lara smiled at her and replied, "Lara. Lara Croft. It is nice to meet you too". Lara briefly looked over at the other woman whom didn't care to converse with either of them. Although simply said, "When exactly are they gunna let us out?".

Lara found it rather peculiar that both woman seemed to have a slightly different but similar accent from one another. "You both don't know each other?" asked Lara. "What exactly do ya mean? I dun't know her.. No.." Mary Anne would hold her elbow with her other hand and would look curious and shy at Lara. "No, ah dun't know her either. Ah think we're from different states. From the sound of it." the woman whom hadn't introduced herself would reply. "Ah'm from Texas and we sure don't sound like red necks.", continued the woman, "You both can call me, Carrie.". Carrie would let out a spit against the wall while looking slightly curious as to what was going on in the direction of the warm air. Sounds of men would be heard now, giving way to the idea they would be brought out somewhere soon.

Lara would try not to roll her eyes at the accent and state comment thinking it was nearly the same thing since they were both 'southern'. Turning she'd look in the same direction as Carrie had. Hearing the same men getting closer. She would look over at Nathan in the cell across from her whom was also waiting to be released from the cells. The men came in troves, opening cells, pointing guns and saying simple, "Go!" pointing their guns in the direction they had wanted the prisoners to go. As Lara had walked further down the tunnels she'd see dead people whom weren't alive in their cells. She had to wonder if there were people whom had done this before or knew about what was going on.

Nathan could see Lara ahead of them and walked casually as everyone was headed in the same direction. As the air got moist and warmer, he could smell the fragrance of the Spring water that was somewhere deep within the tunnels they were in. It made him wonder if there were anything more interesting than the spring itself. It was nice though that they weren't completely freezing due to the temperature outside the tunnels. The air was enough to keep his mind off what was going on. Until they walked into a large cavern. Going down some steps until they entered another Cavern this time with Cameras centered around every corner. The cameras even moved as they did. Zooming in on them as they walked by.

The men who brought them down to this Cavern didn't bother to go in with them but rather shut a large steel door behind the last of the group as they entered. A voice on an intercom would sound as the doors had shut behind them. "Welcome! I'm sure you're all wondering what your doing here and we'll go over that in a second. For now, I'd like you all to get comfortable with your new area. Lots of nooks and crannies to hide behind and venture your way around in the desperate game of sur-viv-al~! Thats right folks, each of you now have to fight to the death in order to remain alive long enough to be claimed winner! For this year's tournament. A few of you have been hand selected by our sponsors to participate in our wonderful game of Death! Now that you understand why you're here. We'll begin by presenting you all to our sponsors. Don't be shy and spread yourself all around. The cameras are watching!". Everyone had looked around at the ceiling which Lara thought was absolutely preposterous as there wasn't anything near the ceiling except rock. It was quite obvious it was the Cameras that were getting everything in terms of visuals. Lara had given the finger to one nearby that zoomed in on her.

Carrie, Mary-Anne and Lara had unknowingly huddled together as the rest of the group were men. At least that is what appeared to be the case. Nathan wasn't far behind the three as he could see their grouping was actually needed. It was a bit worrisome as he wasn't in any position to protect them. It appeared this would be every man for themselves. Although he remembered what Lara proposed to him about their secret partnership. If Lara was serious about this. They'd have to pair up right away and disappear into the tunnels in order to find weapons or a way out, if it were possible. Lara had looked around at the group behind them, securing her eyes on Nathan. Everyone wouldn't take long to look around the cavern they were in for weapons.

Then the voice would sound again, "I know what your all thinking. Where are my weapons? Mmmm-huhahaha~! Isn't that the question of the moment. I dare say, there are weapons about but you'll have to find them. Now go! Time is of the essence and we're all on such a tight budget of time. So without delay. I bid you all a wonderful time in our newly assembled tournament. After you hear the buzz. It's permitted you stop your play and come back to the cavern. If not you might be disqualified as a participant in our game. You wouldn't want to be disqualified. It would mean certain doom. Now I'm sure you all understand what is to be done. Good~bye!".

People had already started running into the cavern. Including Lara and the other girls whom were with her. Mary-Anne had seemed slightly desperate as to what she should be doing as it would appear she was following Lara in hopes of being protected. Lara on the other hand didn't like this as Mary-Anne could become a vulnerability to her. So she turned and ran down another tunnel when the paths had split. She would then turn again and again and tried her damnedest to lose Mary-Anne whom could be heard in the distance with a cry of slight desperation calling out to Lara to help her. Why on earth Mary-Anne hadn't the audacity to follow Carrie was beyond Lara but she had hoped that's what would happen when she lost sight of Mary-Anne.

Nathan was lost. He had lost sight of Lara and wasn't sure where he was going. He would sigh as he kept running in hopes of finding something he could use as a weapon. His eye caught something hidden in a semi-large crack in the wall. It was just big enough for him to realize it was actually something useful and not what he'd imagined it to be. Stopping he'd reached into the small crack in the wall to reveal something that had a red color to it. To his surprise it was a flare gun. Although there was only one round in it. It was still better than nothing. Behind him noise of someone else could be heard running his way. So Nathan started running even further into the tunnel he was in. Now holding the Flare gun.

Lara kept going right and left as she reached a new tunnel. Though she'd be running for awhile now. She eventually stopped hearing the muffled cries of Mary-Anne and was now in an area that was nearly completely silent. Everyone was still in the desperate search for weapons. Lara was still without anything. It was quite a bother. Although at the end of the tunnel she was in was a small cavern and to her surprise, there was something attached the wall but it was out of reach. An icepick was stuck inside a crack in the wall but you'd have to be good at climing in order to reach it. There was nothing to climb up onto after the crack but that was besides the point. Knowing it'd be risky it was still worth going after as it was better than nothing. Lara knew she had time to get to it as there wasn't any real noise in the area she was in. Taking the time to get a grip on the cracks in the wall in order for her to climb higher to her intended target. She wasn't completely worried about how she'd get down just that'd take a risk of jumping from a high point from where the icepick was.

As Lara had finally gripped the icepick, someone had entered the small cavern she was in. Although due to the fact that they had entered the other exit from the way Lara had entered. They hadn't actually seen her on the wall. Lara made sure to become as completely quiet as possible as she'd watched the person run by. Holding what appeared to be a shotgun. She didn't care so much about the person as she did the shotgun. It would be completely valuable in this situation. Although she wasn't in any position to let herself be known to whomever it was. She did take note of what they looked like. A thin aged man with a red cut off shirt and ragged jeans. He had white-greyish hair with a bandana on. If she had to guess, the man wasn't completely skilled with using the shotgun but would still be somewhat of a bother to take the gun away from. For now she'd let it go and carefully climb her way back down from the wall and leave the other exit the man had entered the cavern from. The warm moist breeze of the hot spring could be felt as she entered the tunnel and would immediately rush to get closer to this spring. It was a bit of a curiosity to Lara that a spring would be found in these tunnels. She had to wonder if there were more than just water in these tunnels.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tomb Raider or Uncharted characters used, their ownership goes to their respective authors. This is just a fan fiction and doesn't reflect the original published works.

* * *

Chapter 4: Carrie

* * *

Nathan walked through the mirky tunnels hearing shouting at times and even gunshots as it echoed through the tunnels. He sometimes wondered if Lara had gotten shot. Feeling slightly depressed every time he'd hear one go off. Thinking to himself, "_I really like Lara_...", a soft smile would unintentionally appear on his face as he thought about her more. It wasn't very often he'd meet pretty woman especially when he was out on a job or uncovering some sort of treasure. It was hard for him to compare her to Elena. Every time he could, he would find a way to keep her out of danger. Mostly by leaving before she would have a chance to leave with him. He wasn't sure about Lara though. How was he supposed to keep her safe? He thought about it a lot as he kept walking. Making sure not to walk too fast or too loud. Heavy footsteps seemed to echo.

Nearing the end of a tunnel, he'd hear footsteps and press quickly against a wall readying his Flare Gun. He wasn't sure what to expect but as soon as he had he'd see an old man running his way. What gave him a chill was the shotgun in his hand. Nathan took a strong swallow of saliva and held up his gun hoping it'd be enough to put some scare into the man. Knowing it'd already been too late to flee down the tunnel again. The man ran over and quickly took note of Nathan and didn't seem to care. He kept running forward towards the tunnel almost ignoring Nathan entirely. Nathan seemed to slightly fidget as he held the gun with a more serious look pointing it at the old man as he drew closer.

"_Your not going to shoot that at me. It probably won't even do anything.", _The old man said he was continuing to run forward. Nathan hesitated and gripped his gun firmly. "_Don't waste yer bullets son._", The Old Man relented pulling the trigger only to reveal a sharp click of the shotgun. Smiling and giving a laugh at Nathan as he continued to run past him. Nathan wasn't sure what to think but he'd felt a great sense of relief as he stood there in disbelief that he wasn't dead; as the Old Man disappeared into the tunnel behind him. Just as Nathan entered a small cavern at the end of the tunnel, he'd catch glimpse of Lara as she was leaving. A smile would wash over his face as his fears would all be but forgotten.

* * *

Mary Anne stumbled over a bump on the ground forcing her to stumble, she'd slap her hands into the wall of the tunnel she was in as she couldn't help but shake as she cried a little more in her desperation to find Lara. She would lean into the wall as she whimpered to herself. Tears would fall from her eyes while she turned herself a round and leaned her head and back into the cold stone. She would take a small rest while looking in both directions of the tunnel she was in.

Mary Anne wasn't entirely sure what made Lara leave her. She thought they were friends. Holding herself in her arms while the cold swept, the moist damp walls, giving her the chills as she could hear not far into the distance, the sudden death cry of someone being murdered. Another tear would fall against her soft sullen cheek as she started to wonder if she'd be next.

A sudden break of silent around her would make her quickly push forward towards the ending of the tunnel she was in. In the next open area she found, there would be a small but big enough boulder laying on the ground that should hide behind. It was just large enough that she could hide herself behind. Taking refuge behind it as quickly as she could. She'd both shake but feel eager to know what was behind her.

Mary-Anne could hear the noise more steadily now as someone would come running out from it. A sharp and sudden feeling of fear would pulsate down her body. She became as silent as she could. Holding her mouth with wide eyes. Uncertain if she was seen or not. Despite how scared she was, in the heat of the moment, she was surprisingly capable of maintaining herself. Another tear would rush down her cheek, Mary-Anne couldn't do anything else but focus on what was happening around her.

From what she couldn't see, she heard what appeared to be some unknown man who was in the same tunnel as her. Running past the boulder she hide behind. Although he was soon met by someone else as he seemed to back into the room they were in. An immediate arguments between him and the person who came into the room from the opposite tunnel was what she could hear. It wasn't clear what they said at first but as the man backed closer to the boulder. Mary-Anne could hear them talking about what weapons they were carrying.

Then suddenly, smacks of the weapons could be heard before a struggle and then the blood curdling agonizing of someone being killed. Mary-Anne's heart was beating as quickly as it had ever been. She wasn't sure what she should do but she almost wanted to make a run for it from where she was into the tunnel she was just in. Fear is what made her do nothing except keep her hand over her mouth and breathing as slowly as she could to avoid being heard. She'd press up against the boulder as she continued to wait until nothing else could be heard.

* * *

Lara had finally found the inner stream of warm water that had smelled up the caves for the most part. She even wanted to just jump in but she knew she'd be freezing by the time it was ready to return to their cells. It was a shame but almost a blessing they'd be that well behaved so as to let them return to safe refuge for a short while. Although this wasn't something Lara was used to either. They were being put on display as though they were in sort of game. It bothered her that even as she she did her best to avoid confrontation. It was all being broadcast on live video feed for some pathetic people whom must have paid lucrative amounts to make this all happen.

She would almost not try to but give a judging look at every camera she'd seen. Although that didn't matter so much at the moment. Lara quickly went over to the side of the water and put down her piolet, cupping the warm water in her hands and quickly splashing it over her face. She'd quickly do the same with her arms and legs. Giving a slight sigh of relief, before picking back up her weapon and moving on. Though she did happen to notice a dark hole which the water had come from but wasn't wanting to go and check it out. Since it might have gotten smaller the further it went inward. Though the stream did seem to go off into another inner tunnel that was too small for anyone to fit in. There must have been some inner network of water tunnels that must have helped carve these tunnels in the first place.

It was kinda nice to have something to think about beside from the fact that there was other people running around inside ready to kill her on a moment's notice. She was already at the end of the next tunnel. She'd overhear two people talking but wasn't sure of whom they might have been. She slowly crept forward crouching down to avoid being seen allowing the darkness to keep her from being scene. Her light movements kept her from making any noise.

* * *

A group of people would be sitting around a large table watching the video feed.

"This woman seems to be winning a lot.", an Arab man in traditional garb would say while staring at the screen. He'd push a few buttons in on his phone and immediately on a scoreboard nearby, his bid on the woman would be made.

A woman sitting nearby would laugh to herself, "Best money could buy. Ah paid this woman to kill someone who's been holding mah inherited property. She better get the job done." the woman spoke with a strong southern accent while inhaling a cigar and exhaling outward with the smoke coming out of her nose, her eyes fixed on the screen as the woman known as Carrie, was killing some random man onscreen.

An over zealous man would shout aloud, "It seems our scoreboard has changed with the lowest and unlucky have been killed off. Just whom might make it into the top 20?", the man would be dressed in a sharp suit and would be grinning maniacally at one of the screens nearby of the live feed. The screen would also have a brief showing of the scoreboard as everyone who was in the arena they'd made from the tunnels would be shown on the score board. Instead of using names, the contestant's face would be shown.

A Japanese man would be sitting with his colleagues. Speaking to them in Japanese while they intently watched their screen. They were also drinking and even laughing making jokes at the various people dying. Then one of them would say in slightly hard to understand english, "When can we 'sponsor' them? It is getting boring watching them use nothing!". The man who was speaking would almost go into an angry rant but was rational enough to stop himself.

The over zealous man, "That will happen in the top 20. We wanted to have fun and see how they improvised at first.".

* * *

In mid swing, the man would try again to pierce Lara's throat with his blade as she jumped backwards narrowly missing the swift blade's edge as it missed her neck by a few inches. The blade was moving so fast, it'd made a cutting sound in the air. The man trying to kill her would immediately take a few steps forward towards Lara swinging downward at her while she rolled against the ground.

Lara's immediate response was to kick the man's hand as it was swung downward having very little time to do anything. Lara's reactions were instinct at this point. She immediately swung her piolet at the man's ankle as his hand bounced back from her foot stopping it's motion. The man would immediately feel the piolet dig into his lower leg and clenched his teeth.

Lara had swung her piolet again this time in the man's upper leg just above his knee. Giving her enough time get up again. While the man started to fall down onto his knee. As Lara started standing, she'd flipped the piolet in her hand and immediately swung it at the back of the man's head. Not piercing it but hitting him bluntly enough so that he was unconscious. Giving Lara enough time to run away into the next tunnel.

Inside the next tunnel. Would be a lift. She walked over to examine it and see if it was functional which it wasn't. There was a battery missing and a few fuses. She thought, "Shite…" as she was searching around and reading the notes around the lift. A few pebbles would skip across the ground from the tunnel entrance from where Lara had come from. She immediately looked over from where she was to see Nathan had managed to find her. Calmly she'd continue reading over the memos left behind by the Lift but it wasn't much.

Nathan walking over would ask, "What's a man gotta do to get that kind of attention from you.". Lara replied in a calm voice while still focused on anything else she might have missed not bothering to look at Nathan, "It's hard to say exactly but you seem to be doing fine.". Nathan would reply, "Well… Great.". Nathan said with some enthusiasm but wasn't sure by Lara's slight brush off. He looked around at the lift, "Looks like we have something we can work on fixing. Together.". "I think, you might like that.", Lara would walk pass Nathan and look at the other tunnels she could go through. Nathan, "Well it'd be fun we'd do this together and...". Lara had started to walk away, "Well I'm sure we'll get this done much sooner, if we split up.".

Nathan hadn't bothered to look back at her while he too was examining the lift and then clued into what she just said and looked back to see her already gone. He'd left shortly after as Lara already had a head start.

* * *

Mary-Anne would be running through a tunnel. She wasn't sure where she was going. Every tunnel seemingly looked the same to her and she even questioned if she had been going in a circle. As she looked back, she kicked another part of the ground which made her stumble to her hands and knees. Looking up, Carrie would be standing before her. Pointing a shotgun at Mary-Anne.

"WHAT!? Oh mah gawd! Oh mah gawwddd… Oh~! Please don't hurt me! Pleasse!", Mary Anne would plead for her life at Carrie whom stood over her staring, not saying anything. She'd pump her gun, while Mary-Anne would cower and cry a little bit more.

"Ya' think yer life is worth anything t' me!?", Carrie would say to her. Mary-Anne didn't bother to look up at her as Carrie spoke. "Ah… Don't KNOW~! Ughh huh huh, Plea~se! Ah'm begging you!", Mary-Anne would plead again (in a raspy voice) to no avail.

Carrie would hunch the shotgun over her shoulder as she changed her posture and grinned, staring down at Mary-Anne giving off a small laugh. Suddenly the buzzer that would end today's tournament session. Leaving everyone to either give up on whatever they were doing or to quickly finish things off. While making their way back to the start. Carrie looked off into the distance for a moment before looking down at Mary-Anne.

To Mary-Anne's surprise, Carrie had offered her hand to her. Looking up at Carrie, cautiously Mary-Anne would extend her arm up. Carrie quickly leaned down and yanked her arm upwards. "Now ya' havin' even done anything ta me yet. So I'm feeling a bit adventurous tonight and decided to call it a day. Now yer comin' with me.". Mary-Anne was seemingly dragged by the arm by Carrie whom was being very forceful to her. Mary-Anne would try to tell Carrie that her arm was hurting from the way Carrie was handling her. Although Carrie insisted that they hurry back. Mary-Anne started to feel uneasy about Carrie although she actually hadn't remembered how she got to where she was, so she had no choice but to trust her.

* * *

Lara and Nathan were being escorted back to the cells when she'd see Mary-Anne whom immediately recognized her, "Lara! Oh how ah've missed you. Ah don't understand. You were with me for so long and then disappeared… I was scared. Lara… I really was.". Lara couldn't help but feel the pressure of Mary-Anne's emotional blackmail but resisted and to her surprise, was being put into the cell across from Mary-Anne and Carrie. Lara briefly glanced over at Mary-Anne's cell to see Carrie leaned up against the wall not facing anyone. She wasn't sure of what to make of Carrie since they hadn't seen her since they were released from their cells. Lara would say to Mary-Anne, "Your going to be alright. You managed to find Carrie.". The cell door would be shut and locked as Lara and Nathan decided to get comfortable by sitting and leaning against opposite walls.

Mary-Anne would try to explain everything to Lara, "No, ah didn't. She found me. Ah had no choice but to follow her.". Lara looked over at Mary-Anne whom was huddled against the bars of her cell staring in Lara's direction, "You should be glad she did. You wouldn't have been safe, if it weren't for her.". Carrie would laugh a little to herself still standing leaning against the wall that wasn't facing the door to the cell. Carrie finally would say something, "So I was guessing, you an' this girl would have been survivin' buddies but here ah' was the one to find her.". Lara would look up at Carrie and calmly reply, "I suppose we lost track of each other.".

"So ya'ren't friends?", Carrie replied swiftly in an almost condescending way. "What do you mean?", Lara replied, she was starting to question where Carrie was going with this. Carrie paced around the cell calmly before going over to the cell door to stare directly at Lara. Holding the bars in her hands. Carrie replied, "Well this is a game of survival. We kill to survive. Heck ah must have killed a bunch of men while ah was out there. What about yew girl. What was yer killin' number?". Lara narrowed her eyes at Carrie, "Why does that have anything to with this?".

"It does.", Carrie remained staring at Lara, "It should've been you in this cell. Ah' shouldn't have to pick up after you.". Lara got up, "What's that suppose to mean?", Lara had pressed up against the bars of her cell and stared directly at Carrie. Nathan was watching everything this entire time. Not bothering to say anything. Not only was he tired but he wasn't sure what they were arguing about. Carrie would laugh, "Because Lara, what makes yew think ah' have any care whether this girl lives or dies.".

Lara felt slightly uneasy at what Carrie was telling her. She'd look over at Mary-Anne's scared eyes as she stared at Lara frightened. Mary-Anne would look up at Carrie and ask, "What're you talkin' about!?". Carrie looked down at Mary-Anne, putting her hands on her head and then suddenly grabbed Mary-Anne by the hair and pulled it back and then back handed her in the face. Letting out a loud slapping sound. Lara demanded Carrie to stop but she wouldn't listen. "She's done nothing to you! Stop this! She's no threat to you!", Lara continued to tell Carrie to stop.

Carrie would stand over Mary-Anne and slap her again as she started crying and screaming for her to stop. "You think ah'd have to save your sorry a** every time I'd have to put mah life on tha' line!", Carrie would yell in an angry tone. Slapping Mary-Anne a few more times. Lara would remain staring intently at Carrie. She was already thinking about what she would do to her when they got out. It was clear that Carrie had figured to bring Mary-Anne back to her cell simply as a way of psychologically torturing her (Lara). Carrie would laugh while swiping her hair that fell infront of her face while she was looking down at Mary-Anne. Giving herself a break while walking over to the cell door.

"You liking this Lara?", Carrie would smile as she seemed to be enjoying herself. "Thought if you cared so much about Mary-Anne, that' you'd be the one in this cell but your with him." Carrie's eyes motioned over to stare at Nathan momentarily. Carrie would stare back at Lara with a grin on her face, "Ah' guess you'll just have to enjoy the show.". Going back towards Mary-Anne, Mary would try to move back but would get slapped again.

This was becoming painful for Lara to watch as she overheard someone in a cell nearby laughing at what was going on. Lara's expression was that of anger and she was giving Carrie a death stare as she understood Carrie's true nature. Walking over Lara would sit next to Nathan and lean into him. Nathan understood how Lara was feeling and hugged her with his arm and slowly rubbed her arm a little bit in a way of consoling her. Lara had closed her eyes as she tried to block out the sound of Mary-Anne's abuse. Eventually after enough loud slaps and Mary-Anne's persistent crying and screaming. She'd suddenly go quiet after another power slap by Carrie as she fell unconscious. Lara knew that by the next round of things. She'd have to get rid of Carrie. She just wasn't sure if Mary-Anne would still be alive by the time that happened. She had to hope for the best as she slowly drifted off to sleep after everything finally went silent.


End file.
